I Will Have Courage
by FoREverNIne
Summary: Hinata Huyga lived with her father, Hiashi, and her disrespectful little sister, Hanabi. She is supported by her best friend in hopes of confessing to her true love after years and years of waiting, she'll have to do so now, before she'll regret it for the rest of her life. NaruHina...a tad bit of NaruSasu, femSasu. TWO-SHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata stood atop of her balcony as the midnight breeze blew her long, dark, purple hair. The moonlight illuminating her pale skin, as he lavender eyes looked up at the stars. Hinata grabbed a hold of her hair as she took a scrunchie wrapped around her wrist and tied her hair up in a low ponytail. She thought to herself, as tomorrow will be the most difficult thing she would ever have to do, tomorrow she will do it, she will step up and confront him, the person she loved ever since she was twelve, the person she admired for his confidence in himself and others.

'_I'm going to do it, tomorrow will be the last day of school, and summer vacation will start and after that, college,'_

Hinata fisted her hands.

'_I have to do it, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life,'_

Hinata eyes began tearing up at a horrible thought, what if the young man would refuse her, would she come running home crying and making a scene to embarrass herself in front of the whole Hyuga clan?

"No," Hinata lifted her head high as she look into the moon, she took a hold of the necklace wrapped around her neck. A beautiful diamond shaped amethyst necklace, her grip hardened on the necklace, the sharp points of the amethyst piercing her palm. The moonlight made her eyes glimmer, as she smiled," Mother, I'll be strong, I will make you proud…I will have courage and confidence, just like he does," as her smiled softened.

"Like who? HInata," Hinata's father entered, Hiashi, with his long hair resting on his shoulders hanging off.

Hinata turned around as her eyes widened," Father! It was nothing, I was mumbling to myself. May I ask why you are awake at this hour?" Hinata smiled

"I shall ask you of the same," Hiashi frowned," Your stuttering has gotten much better,"

Hinata smile disappeared," Oh, yes, I've have completely stopped stuttering,"

Hiashi turned his back to Hinata," Go to sleep, it's late," he walked over to the door and stopped as he remembered something," Oh yes, your sister's graduation is tomorrow as well, so I will be gone for a while," Hiashi stood outside the door.

Hinata showed a little frown, she quickly replaced it with a fake smile," Oh, okay Father,"

"Alright then, goodnight, Hinata," Hiashi closed the door and left Hinata frowning, she turned back around and looked at the moonlight once more.

"Mother…..why did you leave me alone?" a tear slipped out of Hinata's eye, as she wiped it away and walked over to her bed and climbed in and went under the covers. She closed her eyes, as she clutched the necklace and went into deep slumber.

Hinata stumbled out of bed at around six a.m. with her alarm clocking annoying her, she groaned as he slammed the clock and looked over at her mirror and gasped.

"No, no, no, not today, not today," Hinata looked into the mirror as she had a bad case of….bed hair," out of all the days, it had to be today," Hinata whispered to herself

'_If I saw this coming, I could've waken up earlier and taken a shower, well I guess hair spray will do,'_

Hinata stopped spacing off as she turned the water, taking her toothbrush and adding the paste, as well as filling a cup up with water.

She took time getting ready today, wanting to make everything perfect. When she finally rinsed her mouth for the last time, she smiled and got out the hair spray and her brush.

She started getting the tangles out and sprayed here and there.

"Ouch," she dropped her brush when she pulled on her hair a bit too hard. She put some water on her brush, making it much easier to brush through. She sprayed some more hair spray until she was satisfied, and when the bathroom smelled like toxin. She exited the bathroom and went over to her closet, and took out her uniform. She smiled as today would be the last day she would wear this. She quickly put it on and walked over to the mirror. She spun around, making her brown plaid skit swoosh in the air, she fixed her tie one more time as she straightened out her white, short sleeved blouse. She smiled again as she went over to her desk and put her books in her bag. She picked up her phone as it started to vibrate. She flipped it opened and checked her messages. She laughed as she read the text, she turned her phone off, putting it in the bag along with the books. She went over to the door as she left and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She walked into the dining room as and greeted her Hiashi.

"Good Morning, Father," she pulled a seat out and sat down putted her bag on her lap.

"Good Morning, Hinata," Hiashi put his newspaper down.

"Good Morning, Hanabi," Hinata looked over to her younger sister

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just because you're older than me by a couple of years, does not mean I have to show any respect to you," She glared at Hinata.

"Okay….. I wasn't expecting any anyways," Hinata turned her head back to looked at her father.

Hinata took her toast, putting it in her mouth and taking it away, chewing. She looked up at the clock which read seven. Hinata eyes widened as she remembered she was suppose to meet someone. She chocked on her toast as she quickly stood up and took her plate to the counter.

"I got to go Father," Hinata went over and grabbed her bag going over to the door and putting her shoes on. She opened the door as she gave one more shout

"I'm leaving!" Hinata left and closed the door behind her. She started running as she looked at her watch as it already read seven o five.

"Eek, she's going to kill me!" Hinata started sprinting up the hill. In a matter of minutes, a girl with dark black hair showed up on top of the hill standing on the side walk waiting.

"Hey!" Hinata started waving as she stopped in front of her friend, gasping," I'm sorry I'm late, I totally forgot!"

"It's alright Hinata, I forgot as well, and my house is closer to the meeting place," the dark haired girl looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled," Thanks, Sasuke,"

"Well, we should get going," Sasuke emit as she started the walk. Hinata nodded and followed.

Sasuke smirked as she nudged Hinata's shoulders," So, Hinata, are you going to tell him today?"

Hinata gasped as she looked over at Sasuke who was still smirking," Well, I was planning on telling him today, because we're going to different colleges," Hinata started to play with her fingers.

Sasuke chuckled," Well good luck with him, you know how he's a knuckled head,"

"Yeah, but I hope he'll accept my feelings," Hinata blushed

"Why wouldn't he Hinata, you're the nicest girl in school," Sasuke assured her.

"Thanks Sasuke," Hinata smiled at her best friend.

"No problem, Hinata," as she smiled back.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized something," Sasuke…..?" Hinata called

"Hm," Sasuke looked over at her.

"Don't you want him as well?" Hinata asked

Sasuke eyes widened as she put on a fake smile," W-what are you talking about Hinata, he'd never want to be with me, I'm the school nerd, and we'd never talked before anyway," as Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, but I won't do it if it means hurting your feelings-," Hinata was cut off

"No! Don't change your mind because of me Hinata, out of all the girls in the school, you are the one who really deserves to be with him," Sasuke smiled.

"Okay…but I still have doubts, he's the most popular guy in school," Hinata blushed again

"Hinata!" Sasuke emit loudly. Hinata jerked up and almost tripped," stop doubting yourself, you'll be fine," Sasuke shouted

Hinata smiled as she hugged her bestfriend," Thank you Sasuke," Sasuke smiled as well as they finally stopped in front of the gate.

Sasuke smiled as she walked the other way," Well I got to go, math class, drag,"

"Oh, alright," Hinata smiled as she went the opposite direction to her English class.

Hinata down the hallway and up the stairs the third floor. She went inside her English class as she took her seat.

The class started off normally, Iruka sensei showed up exactly when the bell rings, like he usually does.

He went over and took his spot at the center of the room and he smiled at the class," Alright guys, todays the last day of high school, the last day you'll be in my humble English class, but, you will start a new school life, at college," the class awed as they heard the word "college"," I know, I know, a drag huh," the class laughed," well I have no work for you today, so do whatever you want," the class cheered as they turned over to talk to their friends.

Hinata was startled by the blonde sitting in front of her," Hey Hinata, today, we're planning on doing something after school, you want to come?" the girl smiled

Hinata shook her head," Sorry Ino, I have something planned for the day,"

"Aww, alright then," The blonde turned around and started talking to Sakura, the most popular girl in school.

Hinata sighed as she looked out of the window and thought to herself

'_I hope this day won't go by too fast,'_

The day passed by quick…too quick, Hinata went into her biology class with Sasuke, who was smirking," Hinata, it's finally the time,"

Hinata chuckled," What are you talking about, it's not seventh period yet,"

Sasuke frowned," Have you gone crazy, it is seventh period,"

Hinata gasped as she looked at her watch," Oh my, it is,"

Sasuke put her arms on Hinata's shoulder," Hinata, I'm sure you'll do fine, but promise me, you leave school with him in your grasp…..or at least try,"

Hinata smiled," I promise," she looked over at the young man who sat in the middle of attention, the teen who Hinata admired and loved, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata sighed and went to her seat next to Sasuke.

The class ten minutes late, their teacher Kakashi sensei, seems to have an excuse for every tardy, and this time, it was about saving a poor lost cat stuck in the rain, even though it was not raining.

"Well, I couldn't find any cool activities for you guys to do today, so, do whatever, kiss, hug, text, talk, I don't care," Kakashi swatted his hands as he took his seat at his desk on the left side of the room.

Everybody quickly shot their glances at their friends as they started texting and gossiping. Hinata looked over at Naruto who was talking to Kiba, Shikamaru, and her cousin, Neji.

Sasuke turned over to Hinata," Hinata go, now's your chance!"

"No, I can't do it, not now," Hinata refused

"Hinata, you'll never see him again after this, you'll be going to different colleges, come on! Just go," Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm as she pulled her out of her seat and on her feet, she walked over and threw Hinata at the crowd forming around Naruto.

Hinata slipped and fell on her back as they crowd didn't make a sudden mover to help get up. Naruto sighed as he went over and lifted a hand out for Hinata to grab hold," You okay Hinata," Naruto's bright blue eyes shimmering and his golden blond hair gleaming. Hinata blushed as she took Naruto's hand and was pulled up. Naruto let go when Neji stood in front

"Lady Hinata, what are you doing here?" Neji looked at her

"I just want to talk to Naruto," Hinata blushed

Naruto raised a brow as he motioned for Neji to move aside," What is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto as her blush intensified," I…. I wanted to….to tell you that, I…..lo….," Hinata stopped when she saw the other girls glaring at her

"Lo…." Naruto raised a brow

Hinata looked at Sasuke who was now behind Naruto lipping some words

"_Hinata….You Can Do It! I know you can,"_

Sasuke smiled as she motioned her to say it.

HInata took a deep breath as she finally let the words come out of her mouth," I love you!" Hinata's face was red as she was now looking at the floor finding it oddly interesting. Her head shot up when Naruto's friends started laughing, as Naruto looked shocked.

Hinata's eyes started tearing up as she looked down again," I'm sorry if I wasted your time," Hinata turned around and was about to leave, until her hand was grabbed onto

Naruto stood in front of her," You're serious….?" Hinata nodded as she turned around

"Ever since the sixth grade," Hinata emit.

Naruto smiled as he got down onto his knees," Well then, I wanted to ask you something for a very long time now,"

Hinata blushed," What is it Naruto,"

Naruto smiled again," Will you got out with me,"

Naruto's fan girls gasped as they started screaming. Hinata's eyes couldn't get any bigger as a tear fell from one of them.

Hinata smiled as she nodded," Yes,"

Naruto smiled as he got up and kissed her. Hinata was in shock but melted into it anyway

Kakashi stood up raising a brow," Hey, hey, now, I said kissing, but I didn't mean it,"

The class laughed as the bell rang and everybody said their goodbyes

Sasuke left with the crowd as she shouted to Hinata," I'll wait for you at the gate," Hinata nodded as she stayed with Naruto.

Kakashi picked up his things and left the room as well.

Naruto and Hinata stared into each other's eyes as they both smiled.

"So, now that we're dating, how about, the movies on Sunday?"

Hinata chuckled," That sounds nice," the two kissed again as they were held in each other's arms.

Sasuke was outside the classroom as she leaned against the wall, unseen and whispered something to herself," I'm happy for you Hinata, you deserve him more than I do," a tear ran down Sasuke's cheeks as she looked at a photo of Naruto and her making a heart shape with their hands and kissing each other. Sasuke closed her phone as she left. And walked away, unknown if her feelings were of happiness for Hinata, or the fact that Hinata now dated her ex.

**My First one shot. I know, I know, I added NaruSasu, I couldn't help it!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REIVEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**THANK YOU!**

**I'll be writing more, but don't hesitate to read my SasuNaru fan fics for all of you SasuNaru lover! **


	2. Six Month Anniversary Truth

**Another chapter of this story, I sort of regret writing this story, I'm not really good at writing things like this, and um…well yeah. Last chapter! I was thinking of having a sequel to this but…. I highly doubt I'll write one, especially when schools right around the corner.**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes.**

**Six Month Anniversary Truth**

**Six Months Later**

* * *

Hinata was in her room, panicking, clothes scattered around everywhere on the floor. Sasuke lied on Hinata's bed, as the raven was looking at her, smirking.

Hinata turned over to Sasuke as she clutched the raven's hair," What am I suppose to do, Sasuke!? Naruto's coming in ten minutes, and I'm not even ready yet!" Hinata shouted

"Ow! Let go of my hair first!" Hinata looked at her hands, as she smiled and let go

"Hehe, sorry," Hinata blushed

"Jeez, why are you panicking so much, Hinata? It's just one date with Naruto," Sasuke questioned

"Just ONE DATE!" Hinata yelled," it's not just any date, Sasuke! It's our six month anniversary!" Hinata started to panic even more

Sasuke put her hands on Hinata's shoulders," Calm down, it's just a six month anniversary, it's not like he would care, he mostly likes the one year anniversary anyway," Sasuke assured her drinking a cup of water

"Really! Are you sure Sasuke, I mean it's-," Hinata stopped as she raised a brow," wait a second, how do you know Naruto likes that," Hinata questioned the raven

Sasuke choked on her water, coughing," What, h-how do I know?" Hinata nodded," oh, i-it's because….." Sasuke looked around the room, and saw Neji walked pass the doorway," oh, it's because Neji told me, right Neji!?" Neji heard Sasuke as he paused in front of the doorway

"Told you what?" Neji questioned

"That Naruto likes celebrating the one year anniversary on relationships more than…other anniversaries," Sasuke stated

"Uh, I never told you-," Sasuke quickly walked to the door and slammed it shut, cutting Neji off

"He was useless anyway," Sasuke looked at the clock and walked over to Hinata," look at the time Hinata, he's coming in five minutes!" Sasuke yelled

"WHAT!" Hinata yelled

"Here let me help you," Sasuke went over to her closet, as she pulled an outfit out and threw it at Hinata," put this on," Hinata examined the clothing in her hands, looking back up at Sasuke

"But this is-," Hinata was cut off

"Just put it on!" Sasuke shouted

Hinata jumped up," Alright, alright," Sasuke left the room and closed the door

Hinata examined the clothing again as she sighed. Hinata stripped of her clothes, letting drop onto the floor. She grabbed the chosen clothes and put them on.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, as she adjusted and straightened herself. Sasuke knocked on the door, opening it and popping her head in.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke questioned

"Uhuh," Hinata walked over," how do I looked?"

"Like you ready for a date-wait no!" Sasuke shouted

"What is there something wrong!?" Hinata questioned

Sasuke examined Hinata," Well, there's just…something missing," Sasuke circled around Hinata as she jerked up at the answer," oh I know! It's your hair!"

"My hair?" Hinata put her hand on her hair

"Yeah, it's just too, plain," Sasuke started to mess with Hinata's hair," Here, let me just-"

"OW!" Hinata emit

"Just hold-" Sasuke was cut off by the doorbell, Hinata jerked up

"Oh My Gosh! He's here already! And my hair is a mess!" Hinata started to painc

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted," don't insult my art"

"You call this art," Hinata pointed to her hair," I look like, like, like a-"

"Duck butt, yeah I know, but don't worry I, I got this," Sasuke went over to the door

"Of course you do," Hinata chuckled

"I'll go get the door, just, just….don't touch the hair, I got it," Sasuke left the room and closed the door

"Of course you do, Sasuke," Hinata smiled

Sasuke walked down the hallway, gliding her hand on the wall. Sasuke walked over to the door and put her hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a smiling blonde.

"Hey Hinat-" Naruto stopped as he looked at the girl in front of him," oh, I guess you're not Hinata,"

"Yeah, I'm not the girl you were looking for, go figure," Sasuke raised a brow," So, how's it going with Hinata?"

Naruto put a hand on the back of his head," Oh, it's going, great!" he smiled," so how's your love life?"

Sasuke smiled sadly," I've hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time. Not since that year,"

"Oh," Naruto stopped smiling," I'm sorry-,"

"Don't apologize, I know" Sasuke stopped him," so when are you going to tell Hinata?"

Naruto sighed," I don't know, you ask me?" Naruto raised a brow

Sasuke frowned looking mad," Whoa, you're asking me to tell her instead of you, you're her boyfriend, it's your responsibility, not mine," Sasuke grunted

"Yeah but you're her best friend, won't she get mad at you?" Naruto questioned

"I'll think of something," Sasuke turned around," I'm going to help Hinata," she left and walked back down the hallway, leaving Naruto to himself.

Sasuke opened the door as she found Hinata fixing her hair, Sasuke sighed as she went over," I told you not to touch the hair," she scolded as the raven started to mess with Hinata's hair again

"I'm sorry, it was uncomfortable," Hinata complained," so did you talk to Naruto,"

"No not really, we just said 'hi' and that was all," she lied

"It took that long to exchange one word?' Hinata questioned

"Well…well yeah, I had things to do," Sasuke answered back

"Okay," Hinata was starting suspicious

**_'_**_First she gives me advice about Naruto, and then it takes her that long to say 'hi' Sasuke was always that quick type that rushes things, is she hiding something from me?,"_

Hinata raised a brow as she looked at Sasuke from the mirror

"Okay, I'm done!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata looked at her hair, it was held up by a black scrunchie, as it twisted and twisted, looking like a bun.

Hinata chuckled," This is your usual hairstyle,"

"Well it still looks awesome," she smiled," now come on, Naruto's waiting!" Sasuke pushed Hinata out the room and led her to Naruto.

Naruto was still at the door as he looked at Hinata who was coming in. As he smiled," Hey,"

Hinata looked over, as she blushed," Hi, Naruto,"

Sasuke looked at the two of them as she smirked," Come on you two, you have a date, or you can stay here with me and watch some people talking shit about celebrity on t.v. or we can do-"

"Okay Sasuke," Hinata stopped her," we're going,"

Sasuke smiled," Or I can grab my keys and hit the road, where I see my brother and his stupid blonde girlfriend back at home acting all like "I love you," said my brother," No I love you more," said Dei, "NO! I love you most," said my brother as Dei gasps and falls, with Itachi catching her,"Hinata and Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's stupid act, Sasuke grunted crossing her arms," stupid Dei, tch" Sasuke frowned," does he really need that stupid girlfriend, I'm fun as well, he probably got bored of me, I still remember when I would spray him with water and throw him in the pool making him drown as I stepped on him, BUT NO! When that stupid chick came by, he was like "We can do it later Sasuke" and I'm like "Well fine then!" Sasuke frowned as she went and took her car keys," Well I need to go, great, good bye love birds, hello MORE love birds, and I'm STILL single!," Sasuke threw her hands up in the air," well, have a good time you two!" Sasuke slipped out of the door

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, and broke up in laughter," Sasuke can really act stupid sometimes," Hinata stated.

"Yes she can, that girl always joking around when she has the chance, but I wonder why she's called a nerd at school?" Naruto smiled

"Oh yes always joking around all the time-," Hinata paused," Wait, how do you know that she's always joking around, I mean this is like the first time you talke-"

"Okay let's get in the car!" Naruto cut Hinata off

"Uh, but-,"

"Let's go, we have a reservation," Naruto cut Hinata off as he grabbed her wrist

"No, you're answering my question," Hinata shook out of Naruto's grasp

"What question, I don't remember you asking me a question," Naruto gulped

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Hinata shouted

"Alright," Naruto backed away

Hinata sighed," How do you know about Sasuke and her jokes? This is really weird, Sasuke was acting pretty suspicious, she gave me advice about you and one year anniversaries, and then it took a long time to say "Hi" to you," Hinata made quotation marks with her hands," and now, you're avoiding my question about Sasuke, are you guys hiding something from me?" Hinata questioned

"What No! Of course not, Hinata. Why would we be hiding something from you," Naruto stated," we've never talked before," Naruto started to panic on the inside

"NO, I know, you're hiding something from me! Now spit it out, or we can just call Sasuke back over here, make it more fun to make you two tell me what's going on," Hinata threatened

"No, no, no," Naruto panicked

"Okay then, tell me, NOW!" Hinata yelled

"But-,"

"No but's young man! If you do not tell me, I will send you straight home and will never allow you back here until you tell me!" Hinata started to get really mad

Naruto sighed," Alright, but please don't get mad at the situation I'm about to tell you," Naruto pleaded

"Please, I wouldn't get mad, I would be mad if you lie or keep a secret from me," Hinata threatened

"Alright, umm, how do I start,"

_'Shit this is bad,' _

Naruto coughed," Uhh, I guess, it…how do I explain this without getting you…..mad at Sasuke or me," Naruto put a hand behind his head.

"Just spit is out, Naruto," Hinata stated

"Okay then, I'm only saying this story one time," Naruto took a deep breath as Hinata nodded," _Well me and Sasuke were like the best of friends back in middle school before you started to hang out with her, and then she confessed to me, and then I was confused but still confessed to her about my feelings, and then we were dating for a couple of….years, and then second year of high school came, and, we broke up, it was really awkward for the two of us so we didn't really talk anymore, end of story_," Naruto quickly said and gasped

Hinata stood there for a while, glaring at Naruto, And you never told me this, why? May I ask?"

"Well," Naruto began to fidget with his fingers," Because, uhh, Sasuke told me not to,"

Hinata glared as she went out the door," Drive us to Sasuke's house,"

"But-,"

"NOW!" Naruto jerked as he followed Hinata to the car.

The two got in the car, as Naruto started the engine.

"Are you mad at Sasuke and me," Naruto asked quietly

"No, I am not mad, but I am not happy about this either," Hinata glared at Naruto.

"Well there was a good reason Sasuke didn't want to tell you, Hinata," Naruto smiled sadly

"Oh really, and what's that?" Hinata frowned

"It's because, our break up, was concerning you," Naruto stated

Hinata stopped glaring at Naruto, as she sat forward and looked out the front window," What are you talking about, Naruto," she questioned

Naruto stopped at a red light," You know how I told you that Sasuke and I broke up at the second year of high school," Hinata nodded," you two were already friends by that time, and well that time I said I was confused?" Hinata nodded again," I was because I couldn't choose between you or Sasuke," Naruto admitted

Hinata sighed," And you two broke up because you liked me and not Sasuke? Am I right,"

Naruto nodded," She wanted you to confess to me, and if she told you that she was my ex, you'd probably change your mind and forget about confessing to me," Naruto smiled sadly

"Oh," Hinata looked down

"She just wanted you to be happy,"

The rest of the drive was silent, and it was only after a few minutes, when they reached Sasuke home

Sasuke was in the living room, watching her brother and his girlfriend playing some stupid mushy game, and just when Sasuke thought they would stop making out, they just did it again

"Sasuke, would you like to join us?," Dei suggested

"Uh, that would give me really bad stomach problems," Sasuke answered back

"Oh no it wouldn't," Dei protested

"Uh, Dei, it's not that I-," Sasuke was stopped when the doorbell rang, as she gave out a relief sigh and rushed to the door

_'Save by the bell,'_

Sasuke opened the door, revealing Hinata and Naruto

Sasuke raised a brow," What are you guys doing here, don't you have a-," Sasuke cut herself off when she saw Naruto lip the word 'sorry.' Sasuke did a face palm as she looked at Hinata," Hinata, I just wanted you to be happy,"

Hinata looked down as she made a sad smile," I know Sasuke, I know,"

* * *

**I got too lazy to continue this chapter, so this is the last chapter, so yeah, say bye-bye. **

**I don't think I need to say review because, I don't really care anymore **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


End file.
